Conventional packings, e.g. containers from which powders are removed by pressure put on a flexible packing container, are equipped with seals which unblock openings for removing the containers contents by rotating a slide cover or pulling up a hinged lid. With such sealing devices however, powders cannot be applied in a directional fashion because these devices release the powder only as a stream with all round dispersion.